


Super Rich Kids

by reylomami



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: An introspective look at the damage done from Kylo Ren's upbringing, Character Study, F/M, HEA?, Reylo - Freeform, TW: suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylomami/pseuds/reylomami
Summary: Frank Ocean-inspired





	Super Rich Kids

Too many bottles of this wine we can’t pronounce  
Too many bowls of that green, no Lucky Charms  
The droids come around too much  
Parents ain’t around enough  
Too many joy rides in daddy’s Falcon  
Too many white lies and white lines  
Super rich kids with nothing but loose ends  
Super rich kids with nothing but Dark friends

 

Start my day up on the roof  
There’s nothing like this type of view  
Point the clicker at the tube  
I prefer expensive news  
New ship, new girl  
New ice, new glass  
New watch, good times babe  
It's good times, yeah  
She wash my back three times a day  
This shower head feels so amazing  
We’ll both be high, the help don’t stare  
They just walk by, they must don’t care  
A million one, a million two  
A hundred more will never do

 

Real love, I’m searching for a real love  
Real love, I’m searching for a real love  
Oh, real love

 

Close your eyes to what you can't imagine  
We are the xany-gnashing  
Caddy-smashing, bratty ass  
He mad, he snatched his daddy's Falc  
And used the shit for batting practice  
Adamant and he thrashing  
Purchasing crappy grams with half the hand of cash you handed  
Panic and patch me up  
Pappy done latch-keyed us  
Toying with Raggy Anns and Mammy done had enough  
Brash as fuck, breaching all these aqueducts  
Don’t believe us  
Treat us like we can’t erupt, yup

 

Polo sweats and Hermes blankets  
Them label hoes be stealing my shit  
And all they clothes revealing they tits  
Pills, high enough to touch the rim in that bitch  
We party in my living room  
Cause father is gone  
And he left me this empire  
That runs on its own  
So all I got to do is whatever the fuck I want  
All we ever do is whatever the fuck we want

 

We end our day up on the roof  
I say I’ll jump, I never do  
But when I’m drunk I act a fool  
Talking bout, do they sew wings on tailored suits  
I’m on that ledge, she grabs my arm  
She slaps my head  
It's good times, yeah  
Sleeve rips off, I slip, I fall  
The market's down like 60 stories  
And some don’t end the way they should  
My silver spoon has fed me good  
A million one, a million cash  
Close my eyes and feel the crash

 

Real love, ain't that something rare  
I’m searching for a real love, talking bout real love  
Real love yeah  
Real love  
I’m searching for a real love  
Talking bout a real love


End file.
